


A Question

by Allen_Arthur



Series: A Deck of Cards [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cardverse, Hetalia Cardverse - Freeform, M/M, Multi, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allen_Arthur/pseuds/Allen_Arthur
Summary: A side story between a Queen and his Ace.Plans in the work to save the lives of their people and themselves.
Relationships: 2p1pUsUk, 2pAmerica/1pEngland, America/England (Hetalia), USUK, all relationships mentioned if you squint
Series: A Deck of Cards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903300
Kudos: 8





	A Question

“Arthur, you have to see reason in this! We can’t stay here anymore - it’s gotten to dangerous.” Harsh words penetrated the air as a blonde male stormed through the heavy wooden doors that led into a private greenhouse on the 3rd floor of the castle.  
  
Dressed in all white with hints of royal blue, stray spadian symbols dotted across the fabric - the Ace of Spades shut the door behind him as he strode across the room to the figure kneeling in the rose bushes.  
  
“Arthur please you can’t keep ignoring this - “  
  
“Matthew, just stop. Please.” Arthur softly spoke, cutting the other off as he reached out to move a couple branches of the rose bush out of his way. Turning his head to look at the other, he gestured for Matthew to sit at the small garden table that had a couple steaming cups of tea resting on it.   
  
“Listen to me closely young one, some day when you become King or Queen you must understand there will come a time when there is nothing you can do.” As he speaks, Arthur plucks a few roses from the bush in front of him. Whispering a few words, slowly the roses change color from a royal blue to a bright red.   
  
Standing slowly, Arthur limps his way to the table. Bandages crawling up his right leg, eyes dark and sunken from lack of sleep - missing a crown and in a very worn blue coat.

Gently sitting, he grabs one of the cups of tea and sips it - setting the roses on the table.  
  
Matthew frowns at this while listening to Arthur. “That’s absolute bullshit and you know it Arthur. If you don’t do something and soon then I will challenge Alfred for the throne - I don’t care if he will most likely kill me someone has to do something.” His grip tightened around the cup, a small crack beginning to form on the side.  
  
“No, as Queen I forbid you to do something so rash Matthew. You and Yao are the only ones keeping me sane right now in this madness. I can’t have you fight your own brother - god who knows what state I would be in if he killed you.” Arthur sat his cup down with a little bit of force.  
  
With a sigh, the Queen reached out his hand to cover the roses once more. “Matthew, promise me something. Should something happen to me - you will take care of my people and make sure this kingdom wont fall into ruin.”  
  
“Arthur how can I promise you something like that when Alfred has been murdering anyone who even looks at him the wrong way - “  
  
“Matthew promise me dammit..”  
  
With a frown, the Ace looks up at his Queen before slowly nodding. “Fine, I promise I’ll do whatever I can before Alfred decides to lob my head off.”  
  
Arthur frowned at this, looking down at his hand before moving it away from the middle of the table. Where once red roses rested, now sits a red bird - giving a couple of small chirps - on the side of it’s feathers sat a small heart pin.  
  
Matthew eyes widen in shock. “That’s a heart kingdom phoenix! Arthur where the hell did you -”  
  
“I have a plan Matthew, but this will cost me my life. In exchange I can save our people, Yao and yourself from this suicidal war. I’ve been in contact with the hearts and diamonds. They have been ferrying our people out in batches for some time now. I’ve been hiding it, claiming they have been dying from the famine or just regular in fighting in our kingdom.”  
  
Shaking his head, Arthur ran a hand through his hair. “I only have enough magic left to send one last phoenix back - once I do this I will be vulnerable Matthew. There is one shipment of people left, and there are enough spots left for Yao and yourself. I have to stay behind to cover your tacks from Alfred and be the last line of defense for your freedom.”  
  
As he finishes speaking, Arthur lifted his hand with the phoenix and gave it a small kiss to the top of it’s head before the bird took off - the Queen slumping forward in his chair as his last big of magic left him.  
  
“You have 4 hours to get packed and met Yao in the middle of the castle gardens Matthew. Go - don’t worry about me and save yourself. The lives of our people now rest in your hands. Go before Alfred finds out what I've done.”  
  
Matthew’s eyes were wide the entire time. Slowly crossing his arms, the Ace looked from the Queen to the sky.   
  


“A question for you, your majesty. Do you remember that little spell you’ve been teaching me for the past few months? The one that can turn someone into their spirit animal?”  
  
“Matthew, no don’t - I can’t leave if Alfred find’s out I’m missing from the castle there is no telling what he will do.” Looking at the Ace, The Queen’s face was masked with confusion and a hint of fear.  
  
“It’s like you said it yourself - my Queen. Someday you will have to learn when there is nothing you can do, nothing you can do to stop me from saving your life.” Matthew grabbed Arthur’s hand and grinned.  
  
“You are escaping with us, our people need their Queen Arthur. Regardless what form you take.” 


End file.
